


Owe You One

by UXRaven



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UXRaven/pseuds/UXRaven
Summary: When Franklin Clay tells someone that he owes them one, he really means it.
Relationships: Franklin Clay/Reader, Franklin Clay/You
Kudos: 2





	Owe You One

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this as there just doesn't seem to be enough love for Franklin Clay.

You hadn’t long finished a long day at the office. Like most days it was a trying one. As a defense lawyer you had not only been in court, but you had a mountain of paperwork that needed your attention. Whether for current clients, or those that wanted to hire you.

Unlike some of the others within the firm you were somewhat picky when it came accepting clients. You tried not to take on the obviously guilty, no matter how much money that they would try to throw at you.

Every week you would let your hair down at your favourite bar. It wasn’t exactly a high class bar like the ones your colleagues tended to go to. It was more low key, but at the same time it wasn’t one of the many dive bars.

Here you could still be dressed for work and not feel as if you stood out. Your professional outfit of a dark grey blazer, white button blouse, and grey skirt which would slide up your thighs when you sat down, would catch the attention of men. But rarely you were actually up for a one night stand.

“Long day?” A man by the name of Skip, asked you from behind the bar.

“Long week.” You answered with a smile.

“Want the usual?” Skip asked you while he grabbed a tumbler from a shelf behind him.

You conversed often enough with the man that you had a slight rapport with him. He knew you well enough to know your preferred tipple after a hard day, as well as knowing that you rebuffed most propositions.

“Please.” You answered with a nod as you reached behind your head and took hold of the grips that held your hair up in place. You tugged them out and dropped them in your slimline bag. You then ran your fingers through your hair, in order to literally let your hair down.

By the time you were done preening yourself Skip had already finished pouring you out a double of whiskey. You reached inside your bag in order to be able to pay up, but you caught Skip giving a shake of his head.

“What? You don’t want payment now?” You asked while you raised an eyebrow up in mild amusement.

“It’s already been paid for.” He answered simply.

“And who thinks they can get in my skirt this time?” You asked with a sigh. It happened often enough, so it surprised you that Skip had actually not ignored it.

Skip answered you by nodding further down the bar, then went about serving another customer.

With a shake of your head you looked further along the bar, and settled your gaze upon a moderately built male. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt which was undone part way down his chest, giving a glimpse of chest hair.

From that sight alone you knew who it was before you even set sights upon them. The man flashed you a broad dimple filled smile. Those dimples were framed by a greying beard which if anything helped them to stand out more. He then got up from his stool and made his way over towards you.

You lifted your glass up and took a sip, almost relishing that mild burn down your throat. It was only after that placed your attention on the male, a certain Lieutenant Colonel, that leaned on the bar next to you.

“Franklin Clay. Now why aren’t I all that surprised that you’re not actually dead?” You half questioned as you wet your lips briefly.

It was only a matter of months previously that you had seen something about Clay and his men being reported as dead, as well as the serious allegations that were attributed to his team. You had thought at the time that it was very coincidental.

Despite that however there the man was standing right next to you, looking just as cocky as he had the last time you had set sights upon him. 

“Because I’m like a cat with multiple lives.” He answered as he flashed a smile.

“That so? Well one day those cat-like lives of yours are going to run out.” You pointed out with a shake of your head. “So what do I owe the pleasure?” You then asked him before taking another sip of drink.

“Last time I saw you I do believe I mentioned about owing you one.” He remarked as he took a mouthful from his bottle of beer.

His comment was aimed towards you helping to get someone he knew off some rather serious charges. You had managed to avoid any need for court.

“I do seem to recall something along those lines. However I doubted that I would ever set eyes on you again.” You remarked with a small smile.

“I do like to surprise people.” He told you with another broad smile. A smile which had you drawn to him the first time you had ever set sights on him.

“I’m not surprised about that either.” You spoke as you took another sip of your drink.

“Actually I do have an ulterior motive.” He stated as he briefly swept his tongue over his bottom lip. “However it would be better to discuss somewhere much more private than this.”

You took another sip of drink and then gave a slight nod of your head. “Okay Clay. I’ll bite.” You drained the rest of your drink and placed the empty glass upon the bar.

You gave a brief wave towards Skip as you picked up your bag and slid off the stool you were sat upon.

You walked out of the bar, with Clay hot on your heels. Once outside you waved down a taxi, then with your companion in tow you directed the driver to take you to your apartment building.

After a quiet taxi ride you arrived at your apartment building, where you led Clay inside. You set your bag onto the counter of the open plan kitchen and walked into the lounge area. You turned to look at him before you sat yourself down.

“So what’s the ulterior motive this time?” You asked him as you finally broke your silence.

Clay cleared his throat and took the seat which was opposite from you. “Might need you to help get someone out of a jam again.”

“Figures.” You gave a slight shrug of your shoulders.

“You know what it’s like in my line of work. People, innocent people, get sucked into things that they’re not meant to, leading them to be set up.” He told you as he spread out his hands briefly.

“Okay then, you better tell me what’s going on.” You told him.

You then listened to the jam that he and his team had ended up in. In non professional terms it sounded like a complete cluster fuck. It was no wonder that he had come to you for your expert help.

“Alright Clay. I’ll get your friend out of trouble. Get Jenson to send me whatever you’ve got and I’ll make it work. But I’m telling you, one of these days you will make it up to me beyond just owing me one.” You informed him with a sigh as you leaned back into your seat.

“You got a few free hours?” He asked you while he ended up smiling broadly towards you.

“I wouldn’t have been in the bar if I didn’t have some free time.” You told him pointedly.

Clay pushed up to his feet and moved over towards where you were sitting. That smile over his features remained in place as he held a hand out towards you.

You looked at that hand then lifted your gaze up, catching a playful look in his eyes. One that you had seen the last time you had been alone with him in a private setting.

“So what do you say?” He asked regarding an unsaid question.

You couldn’t help but laugh softly under your breath. “Well you do owe me one.” You told him as you raised your hand in order to place it into his.

From there he aided in pulling you up to your feet, then drew you up against him. Where with a touch of your chin in encouragement you leaned towards him so you could be brought into a kiss. His mouth going upon yours.

Clay was an annoyingly good looking man, with a charming personality, so who were you to turn down such a proposition. Besides it wasn’t as if it hadn’t happened before with him.

Kissing Clay was an interesting experience due to that neat beard of his. Short enough not to put you off, while it was also long enough to brush about around your mouth.

You broke that kiss after a short and took a small step backwards. You kicked off your high heeled shoes by the sofa, then with your hand still in his you led the way towards your bedroom.

From there you shed off your jacket and dropped it to the floor, something that was also mimicked by Clay as he removed his own jacket. You both then moved towards the other to end up in another kiss, him needing to lean down compared to previously.

Your hands shimmied up his torso, feeling that bulk of his torso underneath, making you aware that he was still in good shape, if not more so than the last time you were together. Your hands then made quick work of moving from button to button on his shirt as you pulled them open.

After getting his shirt removed your hands went upon his chest, your fingertips moved through his chest hair. That layer of hair was always something you appreciated about him.

He didn’t give you much time to appreciate his form for too long, as he made work of removing your blouse from your form. One of his hands went onto the back of your head, while the other skimmed along your back before a quick movement of his fingers had him unclasping your black bra.

His mouth left yours and trailed along your jawline then down your neck, trailing his way until he came into contact with your pulse point. You tilted your head in order to give better access while a gasp caught in your throat.

His hands moved down to your waist, and then to the zipper of your skirt. He eased that zip down until your skirt was loose enough to fall past your hips, having it pool to the ground. You stepped out of it then went with him as he eased you back onto your bed.

His mouth trailed away from your neck and towards your breasts. He moved around them, his lips and the tip of his tongue roamed about your flesh, while his hands moved so his fingertips could toy with your nipples.

He rolled them with his thumbs, before he pinched and tugged gently at them. The wet heat of his mouth finally went upon them, causing you to emit a hiss. He gave the same amount of attention upon each one. Alternating between probing to flicking at them with the tip of his tongue, to even biting gently with his teeth.

His hands roamed further down your form, his fingertips digging into your flesh. That sensation changed slightly as his touch reached your tights. The moment he got them you had a good feeling about what it was that he was going to do.

The grip of the weak material followed by the feel of a sharp said it all. It was followed by an obvious ripping sound, while the feel of that constricting material loosened. That ripping noise was bizarrely one of the most erotic sounds you had heard in a long time.

Clay pulled away from your left breast and looked up towards. “You’ll have to forgive me for not being patient enough. Sure hope these weren’t your best pair.” He uttered in a low rumble. That rumble went through you, adding to the increasing heat between your legs.

“Not at all.” You murmured as your breathing started to come close to shallow gasps.

He chuckled in his throat as he moved back up to capture your mouth with his, him kissing you strongly. His hands stayed around the upper part of your tights, pulling harshly once more so he could gain access to the pair of black panties that matched the previously removed bra.

His hand moved over your covered intimate area, his fingers dancing over the material before he pressed against you. Even through the material he was able to find that sensitive nub of nerves, causing you to whimper into his mouth.

“Not gonna try and kill me after this are you?” He mumbled against your lips.

You pulled back as much as you could from his mouth in order to look up at him. “What?” You asked in confusion.

He gave you an amused look in return, his eyes virtually shining in humour. “Just something that keeps happening to me.” He told you.

“Then don’t give me reason to.” You responded as you bit gently onto your own bottom lip, while his digits slid down to where your wetness had already started to soak into your underwear.

“Damn, how long has it been?” He asked you as he pressed his fingers against you.

In response to that press your hips moved up. “It’s been a while.” You admitted, to which he let out a deep hum.

He moved his hand to the edge of your panties and moved them to one side in order to expose you. A lazy way to gain access to you but it did the job required.

As his fingers came directly into contact with you, your hips jolted slightly. He grinned down towards you as he began to roam his fingertips about, exploring you with simple brushes and gentle prods.

At the same time that you felt him slide a finger into your depths he pressed his thumb against that small bundle of nerves again. A quiet moan left you, only for it to be swallowed up as his mouth went upon yours.

That one finger was joined by another, easily done with how wet you had become. He twisted those fingers within you, curling them against your inner walls, making quick work of  creating a build up within you.

As he got you close your own hand reached out in order to make contact with the crotch of his trousers. It felt like he was already at full attention going by the feel and size of him. You ran your palm over that hardness briefly, causing him to groan into your mouth.

Both your hands then moved up in order to undo his belt, followed by you undoing the fastenings of his trousers, so you could release him from his confines. He groaned once more as your hand took a hold of him.

As much as you tried to work your hand over him you couldn’t help but be distracted from the way his hand moved around within you. Before you could stop yourself you were breaking the kiss and crying out as bliss took over you, the sensation of reaching your peak almost wiping you out.

Clay gave you a broad smile before he leaned down to run a trail of kisses down your neck. “You gonna be able to handle more?” He spoke in a low rumble against your skin.

His hand moved away from between your legs, which made you whimper slightly. He chuckled against your neck. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He remarked, being as you were still running your other hand over his length.

You moved a hand onto the back of his head, while you arched your torso up against him, needing to feel him close to your body.

He shifted enough to be able to rid himself of his lower clothing before he moved above you. He nudged your thighs apart to gain access to you, which was followed by him moving a hand between you so he could guide himself to your entrance.

As he sank himself into your depths you couldn’t help but emit a soft cry. That sensation of being filled up was something you had missed in particular. He in particular made a wonderful job of doing that.

One of his hands gripped onto your hip, while the other rested beside you. He then began to move his hips so he could thrust within your body. He quickly set about going into a quick strong pace, one that agreed with your body.

You emitted quiet moans and gasps, while he dropped his head down to press his forehead against your shoulder, all the while he grunted softly.

You moved your own hips in time with his, feeling your pelvis collide against his as he motions became rougher. His fingers virtually dug into your hip as he drove himself inside of you. Every so often he paused as he pressed himself fully within your depths, just to go back to the rough pace.

You held onto his shoulders, your nails sank into his flesh. From that he groaned out and lifted his head and shifted to be more above you, causing you to release him. As peered down towards you, where you were able to spot the need within his eyes, as he made a sharp motion with his hips.

His hand then moved from your hip and down to your upper thigh, pulling it up so he could adjust the angle within you. As a result you were able to feel him strike right past the point within you which had you moaning more audible than before.

He kept his motions up, all the while you felt the familiar sensation of a build up within you. Your breathing sped up, while your features flushed up from the heat that flowed through your body.

It wasn’t long before his motions became more urgent, with his pelvis slamming against yours. Your focus was starting to wane a little but you were able to see that he was clenching his jaw.

The next thing you knew was the explosion that occurred within you as you hit your peak. You let out a loud cry as your vision was briefly blanketed in white, your muscles tightening up while your inner muscles went into spasm.

That was the trigger for him, as his hips stuttered, followed by him driving himself deep as possible before having his own release. He partially slumped down onto you, before he quickly withdrew and rolled off to one side.

For a while you both lay there silently, while using the time to regain your breath. Despite the tiredness you now felt there was a deep feeling of satisfaction, it was that, that had you letting out a satisfied hum.

“So did that make up for things?” Clay asked you as he shifted on his side, in order to reach out towards you.

You managed to move onto your side so you could face him. At that moment you had a smile playing over your lips. “I think it did.” You answered with a small nod of your head.

“I’ll make sure I get Jenson to send the stuff you need over.” He stated, as he repeated what you had requested earlier that evening, while he raised his hand up to run it over your hair.

“I’ll look over it as soon as I can.” You told him as you resisted the urge you had to drift off into sleep.

Clay gave you a broad smile in return. “I owe you one.”


End file.
